truffletonfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Kasparov
'Isaac Kasparov '(b. 2018, St. Petersburg, Russian Federation) is a scav-merchant operating near Truffleton, Kansas. Only two at the time of The Great War, among the first generation of people that had no knowledge of the world preceding it. : : Plowing the decrepit highways of the old United States with his band of fellow scavengers and mercenaries, he has undertaken the lifestyle of the new pioneering class- the men and women that delve in to the collapsed ruins of the Old World and gathering whatever may be of value to survivor settlements. : : Though not directly affiliated with the A.S.C.A., his business often takes him to their strongholds to exchange working Old World tech and medicine for supplies and weaponry, which have a much higher demand in the scattered unaffiliated settlements. Background Childhood : A Russian native, Kasparov and his family arrived in America merely a year before the start of hostilities. Living first in New York city, the deteriorating political situation forced his parents (Artyom and Anya Kasparov, both deceased) to take up residence in Wichita, Kansas. When the bombs began to fall, Artyom had Anya and Isaac relocate to Truffleton, an assuming town he hoped would be spared by the war. Artyom was presumed killed along with the rest of Wichita's residents when the first missiles wiped it out. : : : As such, Isaac never knew his father nor the pre-nuclear world. Growing up in a refugee shanty town outside of Truffleton, he learned early on about the barbarity of the new world order. At age five, Isaac's mother was raped and killed by a group of refugees, on the grounds of her Russian heritage- Russia having been one of the antagonists of The Great War. : : : Orphaned, Kasparov found security in a youth gang, where he was taught to steal. Living in the anarchy of Truffleton pre-A.S.C.A. led him to adopt a world view completely devoid of the concept of authority above one's absolute needs. When a semblance of order began to be enforced in Truffleton, the gang fled alongside many other refugees accustomed to absolute freedom. Unlike many of them, Isaac's group avoided the raider lifestyle and instead looked for profit without violence. : The Artful Dodgers :As time went on, the gang- jokingly calling itself the Artful Dodgers, after a story one of them recalled from before the War- joined with a larger adult group that had taken up nomadic traveling. Using the Dodgers as spies and thieves, they gained a reputation as untrustworthy in settled areas, though still preferred to the burgeoning raider population. Of course, this lifestyle had its dangers- a quarter of the Dodgers lost their lives in various ways over time. While new children were brought in to the group, the Dodgers themselves remained isolated from them, having developed a sense of fire-forged kinship. : : : :At 17, the Dodgers considered themselves separate from the main clan and struck off on their own in the pursuit of fortune. Isaac at this point had assumed nominal leadership, having organized many of their escapades despite his younger age. Unlike many of the other children, he had no knowledge of civil living from before the War, and his opportunist demeanor and devotion to the concrete solidified his position as one of the more level headed Dodgers. : : :By 20, Isaac had organized the Dodgers in to an effective survivor group of fifteen, all accustomed to the rules of trade, espionage, and survival. The group began expanding their interests, forming a trade network with the survivor settlements of the American west. Trading with the A.S.C.A. brought HAZMAT suits and radiation treatment pills, allowing them to make inroads in to the carcasses of the old metropolises. Wealth came quickly to the Dodgers, and left just as easily, as they preferred to spend their resources rather than settle down. : : :Now aged 27 in 2045, Isaac is looking towards using the Dodgers as a positive force of restoring a form of market to the New World, believing that holding on to the old ways is useless if they can't be recovered on a large scale. Advocating self reliance and non-violence, he takes time in each settlement to teach them how to bring wealth to themselves, believing a stronger system will be better for everyone. Characteristics Character Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVP941AngdM Age : Isaac is 27, one of the first of the new generation that came following the War. However, he physically appears at least thirty-five, having been worn by the dangerous lifestyle of a nomadic trader. Personality : Isaac is ruthless, having no room for compassion in his world. That said, he also adheres to a loose sense of ethics defined by common good and a hatred of violence. He would steal from a man if it meant helping himself and his group, but not if it meant taking vital necessities from him- after all, a future customer is no good starved to death. : Due to his background, Isaac speaks a limited amount of Russian, but lacks a formal education in any language. He speaks a dialect of English infused with his own Russian and the various slang invented by the Dodgers. Abilities : Being a traveler in a blighted landscape, Isaac possesses immense willpower to survive. Because of this, he is knowledgeable in the fields of marksmanship, gardening, and endurance travel, as well as a myriad of other skills helpful in surviving the wastes. Despite the lack of an education, he is very intelligent, recognizing patterns in trade and social interaction. Physical Characteristics : Kasparov stands 5'11, with a lean, athletic build. Slouching, however, makes him appear somewhat shorter than he actually is. His hand is cocked in a permanent trigger position from years of a hand on a gun, while his eyes are constantly squinting from an equivalent amount of time of looking down the sights in the harsh wasteland environment. Personal Quotes : A few words of wisdom have been attributed to Kasparov, but a great many are suspected to be from the several children's books that the Dodgers are so found of. One, however, forms the basis of his only pre-War memory of his father, said to him before his departure to Truffleton: "Remember, son, one thing that I will not have the honor of teaching you myself- that the philosophers have only managed to interpret the world. They have done nothing if they have not changed it." : Narratives Forthcoming. Category:Writer Characters